


Happy Halloween!!

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Just some Lapidot fluff set in a monster AU where Peridot is a sticher  (think Frankenstein's monster) and Lapis is a vampire. No kink stuff in this one. I'll make it up to you come this holiday season.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Happy Halloween!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!

Peridot opened the door to her lab slowly, checking to confirm that the coast was clear. It wouldn't take long to grab her emergency thread, but it was best to avoid- "Peridot?"- the wife.

Emerging from a shadow of a computer, the blue haired vampire walked with her usual air of grace and intimidation. Normally the blonde was unphased by the latter trait, but this was a different situation. Those icy blue eyes scanned her and quickly widened. "What happened to your arm?!"

"It's fine Lapis. Just fell off after a little accident." The sticher waved the missing right limb to show lack of an issue. It wasn't like tearing her threading was anything new. The vampire disagreed.

"It's not fine Peridot! What if you broke a bone? You know how hard it is to get new arms in your size! Don't even get me started on what would happen if you damaged your brain!"

"I know Lapis! I'm nearly 900 years old! You don't need to treat my like a child!"

"Well excuse me for loving my wife and showing concern!"

Both glared at each other for what felt like hours before sighing and muttering apologies. Peridot spoke first. "I was racing Amethyst on the atv when I hit a bump. Of course Pearl was close by and made sure that I was fine."

Lapis fished the thread and needles from the desk drawer and helped line up the arm. "You could've called home instead of sneaking in. I thought it was something serious."

Using her still functional hand, the blonde threaded her fingers through blue hair to massage her wife's scalp. "I'm sorry. It's just kind of embarrassing to have you see me like this."

"I was there when they first stiched you together. I've seen you naked. Why is a torn arm embarrassing?"

Cheeks warmed, well figuratively. Peridot didn't exactly have blood even if she recalled the sensation like it was new. "I don't like to look bad in your eyes."

The final tug and the blonde felt whole again. A gentle hand caressed her cheek. "Peridot. You'd have to be a real monster to look bad in my eyes. Like burn down a hospital or cheat on me bad. You haven't been crossing any real lines, have you?"

"Well I did watch an episode of Camp Pining Hearts without you."

Lapis let out an exaggerated gasp and gently slapped the blonde. "You monster! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist the pilot."

"I want a divorce."

"No! The vows are 'til death do us part and that won't happen anytime soon!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you!"

Lapis dove for Peridot's neck and blew a raspberry that sent the sticher into a fit of giggles. "Noooo! You-hoohoo can't kill louhhhve!"

"True my beloved, but please just tell me next time something like this happens."

"I will Lapis. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is my brother's birthday and mine is shortly after so I'll try to get stuff out, but no promises. Sorry about that. At least I can try and get more drabbles done before the night is over.


End file.
